


Who Do You Keep Texting?

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BeomKai, Confession, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: Taehyun laughs at his pain-stricken face, “You know what’s mean? Not telling us, your best bros, that you have a girlfriend.”Beomgyu raises his eyebrows in confusion, “W—What do you mean girlfriend?”“The one you’ve been texting all night, duh!”Wait, what?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Who Do You Keep Texting?

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for all the kudos and sweet comments from the previous fic. 
> 
> enjoy!

Kai lets out a little yawn before grabbing himself a bowl and one of the cereal boxes. Beomgyu sits quietly at their dining table, a plate of eggs and toast already in front of him. He eyes the other boy and shakes his head at the cereal chosen.

“Cap’n Crunch again, Hyuka? Come on, that stuff has so much sugar in it.”

Kai pouts at him, “I need it hyung. It’s basically where I get my energy from.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes before looking at how the other boy prepares his cereal breakfast.

“I still can’t believe you put in milk _first_ before your cereal. You are definitely not from this earth.” Beomgyu looks away in disgust.

Kai puts a spoonful of cereal in his mouth before glaring at the other boy. “It’s bvttert thus waeur hyung!” he sputters out, cereal bits flying from his mouth.

Beomgyu could do nothing else but laugh at his roommate. It’s almost like a requirement for a roommate to be annoying in some way. Kai laughs along with him and takes a huge sip from his cereal.

“So… My friends are coming over tonight. Are you gonna be alright?” Beomgyu raises his eyebrows at the boy.

It’s always been a little tricky with Kai, for all the times that Beomgyu has brought his friends over, Kai has never once interacted with them asides from saying ‘hello’ and quickly leaving the apartment.

Kai tells him that it was because he also had plans with other people that night but Beomgyu never really believed him. Their window has a view of the outside street and he always just sees the boy cross the street and go into the 7-Eleven café. It’s most likely where he spends most of his time when Beomgyu’s friends are around. 

But now, the café was under construction so Beomgyu was a bit curious as to where Kai would end up.

“Ah, really? Well I don’t have any plans tonight sadly…”

‘ _AKA the café across the street is closed and I have nowhere else to go…’_

“Perhaps I’ll just stay in my room. I have some lesson plans to make anyways.” Kai finishes, before shoving more of his sweet cereal into his mouth.

“Or, you can join us and make some new friends?”

Kai shakes his head, “I’m really busy hyung, I promise.” He says but his tone is obviously lying.

Beomgyu just nods along, “Alright, but you know you can join us anytime right?”

“Yeah, thanks hyung.” Kai replies, giving Beomgyu a shy smile.

Kai was doomed. Now that he can’t access the café across the street he has no choice but to stay in his room. Yes, he could try someplace else but he also hated going out especially when its already night time.

In other words, he was going to be spending the whole night in his room.

Beomgyu’s friends arrived later that night and with them were plenty of snacks and drinks. They were just planning to binge watch Hotel Del Luna on Netflix and just hang out. Beomgyu looks at the Kai’s closed door worryingly. He hopes he can join them later.

**Beomie-hyung:**

**You doing okay? Yeonjun and Taehyun are here by the way.**

**Roomie:**

**Yeah, of course. Oh, and tell them I said hi >3<**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Why don’t you tell them yourself, weirdo?**

**Roomie:**

**Becauseeee, I’m busy here right now.  
In fact, you shouldn’t be texting me.  
Go focus on your friends. -__-**

As if on cue, Taehyun gives him a little tap on the shoulder. “Hyung, where can I borrow your bowls again?” He asks, smiling slightly upon seeing the older boy get easily startled.

“Oh, they’re on the upper cupboards.” Beomgyu replies, pointing to the space above their kitchen.

Taehyun lets out a groan, “Ugh, why’d you place them up so high, hyung?” he tries his best to tiptoe to reach them but his fingers can only graze the surface.

“Need your hyung’s help, aye?” Yeonjun appears beside him, snickering at his shorter friend.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, “Shut up and just get those bowls.” He crosses his arms indignantly.

Yeonjun pinches his cheeks before flexing his arm muscles in front of Taehyun. This results in a blush forming on the younger’s cheeks. Yeonjun then easily grabs hold of a handful of bowls and places it in Taehyun’s hands.

“You happy now, Hyunnie?” He gives him a sly smirk before returning to the couch.

“W—Whatever.” Taehyun puffs out before moving on to his task of placing the snacks in the different bowls.

“Hey hey hey come on guys, no fighting tonight. Do it for IU.” Beomgyu reminds the two, amused at how the both of them tease each other all the time.

Taehyun plops down on the couch along with them when suddenly they all hear a loud bang somewhere in the apartment.

Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu questioningly, “Your roommate is home?”

“Yeah, but he’s busy tonight with his work.”

“That sucks, I really wanted to meet him. You said he likes boys right?” Yeonjun smirks, ignoring how irritated Taehyun is getting beside him.

“Can we just start watching the episode please? I really want to know what happens to Jang Man-wol…” Taehyun interrupts causing the two other boys to raise their eyebrows.

Yeonjun snickers at the other boy before pressing play on their television, “You really need to control your temper, Hyunnie. I’m worried your head might explode one day.”

Beomgyu stares back at his phone before hearing a loud smack and a pained groan.

These idiots.

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Hyuka, you really don’t want to join us?  
We’re watching Hotel Del Luna…**

**Roomie:**

**It’s okay, hyung.  
I’ve already cried my eyes out over  
that show anyways. T_T**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Oh okay… But text me if you ever need anything  
Alright?**

**Roomie:**

**Thanks hyung, I will~~ <3**

An hour passes and they’re already on the next episode. However, Beomgyu can’t focus well on the show because he’s too worried about Kai. He gets startled when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Is it Kai?

**Roomie:**

**Hyung, quick question, are your friends still there?**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Yeah, they are. What’s up?**

**Roomie:**

**I just… really need to use the bathroom >_<**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Then why don’t you just go use it you idiot?**

**Roomie:**

**It’s across the hall, hyung which means  
I have to pass by the living room and  
I don’t want to bother you guys… **

Beomgyu facepalms hard, before glaring at Kai’s bedroom door in annoyance. Why can’t this kid just go outside?

“Bro, what the hell are you doing on your phone? Come on, look at how cute IU is…” Yeonjun whines, trying to snatch Beomgyu’s phone from his hands.

“Nothing, I was just checking some reminders. Don’t worry about it.” He reassures before quickly firing a reply to Kai.

**Beomie-hyung:**

**I need you to tell me what’s going on, Ning.**

Beomgyu sets his phone down, thinking that the other boy wouldn’t reply to him. A few minutes later he gets a notification.

**Roomie:**

**It’s just…a lot for me to meet new people I guess.  
I know that I should at least face my fears and shit  
But it’s just too scary sometimes. I’m sorry to rope  
you into this mess. **

Beomgyu can feel his expressions soften at Kai’s message. He knew that Kai was shy but he didn’t know that he was this afraid to meet people. He felt bad almost for pressuring him all the time.

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Hyung is here for you okay?  
Just say the word and hyung will help you immediately.**

**Roomie:**

**I’m really thankful to have you as my roommate, hyung.**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Wait Ning, if you were afraid to meet new people  
then why’d you come and live with me at first  
when we were still strangers?**

**Roomie:**

**I don’t know…I just saw your picture and  
I instantly knew that I could trust you  
Plus I thought you were cute.. >3<**

Beomgyu blushes madly, he was not expecting that at all. He can feel his palms sweating as he tries to type out a response.

**Beomie-hyung:**

**Aww…You think your hyung is adorable?  
I mean I know I am but it’s nice to hear from another person**

**Roomie:**

**Hyunggg >3< don’t make me regret I said that..**

**Beomie-hyung:**

**I’m kidding sheesh. If it’s any consolation…**

Beomgyu’s thumbs hover over the keys. Should he really do this? He shuts any other thoughts down and just presses send with the follow up message.

**Beomie-hyung:  
Hyung thought you were cute too…**

Beomgyu just can’t help but smile at his phone. Was this flirting? Is he really flirting with his roommate? Did he even like guys that way? What was happening?

Before he could realize it, he had spent a good chunk of the night just texting Kai, sharing jokes and stories and flirting with each other. Beomgyu was so invested in his phone that he didn’t even realize his friends looking at him strangely, wondering who Beomgyu was texting.

Finally, they had finished the episodes they wanted to watch and the night was over.

“God I can’t believe that the flowers on Jang Man-wol’s tree is blooming already. I don’t want her to pass over yet.” Taehyun whines before shoving his face in one of the throw pillows.

“I’m glad her relationship with Koo Chan Sung is getting better and better though. What about you Gyu?” Yeonjun adds on, looking at Beomgyu who was still on his phone.

“Yah! You know its rude to be on your phone when you’re with friends, right?” He spouts before sending a throw pillow to Beomgyu’s direction.

It hits him square in the face, causing him to drop his phone.

Beomgyu rubs his face, checking for any damages, “What the hell, hyung? That was mean as hell.”

Taehyun laughs at his pain-stricken face, “You know what’s mean? Not telling us, _your best bros_ , that you have a girlfriend.”

Beomgyu raises his eyebrows in confusion, “W—What do you mean girlfriend?”

“The one you’ve been texting all night, duh!”

Wait, what?

“Did you really think we wouldn’t notice how big your smile was every time you received a text notification and the way you looked at your screen with such love stricken eyes?” Taehyun drawls on, smirking at his friend in shock.

Was he really that obvious? What should he even say to them?

Beomgyu buries his head in his hands, “It’s not my girlfriend, its… just someone I really like, okay?”

Yeonjun was beside him in a flash, “You have to tell us Gyu, come on. Do it do it do it.” He says repeatedly, poking Beomgyu’s cheeks.

Beomgyu swats his hands away before looking at the time, it was almost midnight. “I’ll tell you guys next time, I promise but you better go now or else you’ll miss the bus.”

Taehyun still looked at him suspiciously before fixing up his stuff. “Fine. But you better not forget it or else you’re dead to me.”

Beomgyu was about to jab back with a funny comeback when suddenly Kai’s room opens and out comes waddling Kai himself in a hoodie way too large for him.

Beomgyu opens his eyes in shock before playing along to Kai’s excuse a while ago. “Hyuka! You’re out. How was the lesson planning going?”

Kai smiles shyly, his eyes glancing at the two unfamiliar boys in their home. “It went okay, hyung. I—I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys and um,” His fingers twists anxiously around his hoodie strings before adding, “Ask if I can join next time?” He bites his lip nervously.

Silence befalls the room when suddenly Yeonjun approaches the boy and hugs him tightly, startling Kai. “Of course little dude, we _want_ you to join us. Right, Hyunnie?”

Taehyun smiles fondly at the boy, ruffling his hair. “Oh absolutely. I would love to get to know the person who can control this beast over here.” He waves at Beomgyu.

Kai lets out the softest laugh and beams at the two of them.

He can’t believe he actually did it. Beomgyu feels like a proud father after spending at least an hour convincing him through text.

Kai grins at them sheepishly, “That’s honestly such a relief hyungs. I’m just…really _really_ shy and I’m scared of meeting new people.”

Yeonjun gives him another squeeze before letting him go and giving him reassuring words.

Beomgyu feels so proud of Kai. Looking at the chemistry he had with his friends, this could be the start of something really beautiful.

“Oh! I’m sorry to Beomie-hyung as well. I know it must have been annoying to reply to my messages all night when you could have been hanging out with your friends.” He giggles before bowing down apologetically.

Oh, shit.

He did _not_ just expose him like that.

Yeonjun and Taehyun immediately lock eyes before meeting Beomgyu’s own. There was something unreadable in their expressions but one thought came to Beomgyu’s mind.

Yup, he was better off dead.

“Um…are you guys okay?” Kai asks uncomfortably upon sensing silence settling again in the room.

Yeonjun and Taehyun whip their heads and faces him instantly, a cheeky smile creeping on their lips. “Oh, we’re _absolutely_ grand.”

“O—Oh alright and if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” Kai excuses himself politely before moving past them and entering the bathroom.

The other two boys wait for the door to close before pouncing on Beomgyu.

“So. The person you like is your _roommate_?!” Taehyun exclaims.

The poor boy lets out a groan. This is just peak embarrassment for Beomgyu.

“I’m gonna kill you guys I swear. Let’s just talk about this next time.” He pleads before leading them to the door.

“Beomie…if you don’t make a move soon then I will.” Yeonjun threatens before grabbing Taehyun’s shoulder and waving goodbye. 

_‘Make a move, huh?’_ Beomgyu thinks before closing their apartment door.

He looks back and sees Kai’s beautiful doe eyes look around curiously. “Oh they left already?”

Beomgyu nods before giving the boy a pinch on his cheeks.

_‘Maybe I will.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are liking this series as much as i like writing it. ^_^  
> leave a kudos or a comment if you like.
> 
> see you in the next one <3
> 
> -J


End file.
